k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Colourless Clan
Colourless Clan, ''(無色の一族)'', the seventh Clan, is an inconsistent clan established by the late Colorless King Ichigen Miwa. After Ichigen's passing, the throne was taken up by a white, fox-like entity named the Colorless King who was killed during the Ashinaka High School incident. History Ichigen Miwa established the Colourless Clan and adopted his grandfather's legacy as a swordsmanship teacher, taking under his wing Yukari Mishakuji, and later, his adopted son Kuroh Yatogami.K SIDE:Black & White, chapter 1 Years later, Yukari's education came to a close, deciding to challenge Ichigen to a duel.K -Count Down-, chapter 5 Ultimately, Yukari lost, but was still awarded Ichigen's sword Ayamachi. As a dying wish, Ichigen told Kuroh to meet the next Colorless King and determine whether he is good or evil; should he be evil, he must be killed, and later passed due to a severe blow by Yukari, and his own poor health. The Colorless King succeeded the former, Ichigen Miwa, sometime after the latter's death. As he gleefully began to flaunt his new found power, the Colorless King later suffered from the repercussions from overusing his power, where he came to forget his own identity due to possessing too many hosts. It is later revealed that Nagare Hisui had approached the Colorless King as the newly appointed king was horrified with the price of his power. The Green King then gave the Colorless King the suggestion, after giving him the advice of using a fox mask as his "new face," of becoming more powerful than the other Kings and that he would be the only one left; by doing so, the Colorless King was made to believe that he be free from all his sufferings. Despite this, the Colourless King later died to a powerful punch delivered Mikoto Suoh via Yashiro Isana, allowing him to possess him. Alliance A 'pact' was made between the Green Clan and the Colourless Clan after the Colorless King suffered from memory loss. Nagare Hisui lead the Colorless King to believe that he could become stronger by using a fox mask. Nagare also aided in allowing the Colorless King to board the Himmelreich and possess Adolf K Weismann. Nagare also aided in Scepter 4's Yuishiki System's inability to detect the true identity of Yashiro Isana. Powers & Abilities Aura Kings of the Colourless Clan possess a clear-black translucent coloured Aura, however Clansmen do not appear to have the same coloured Aura. This Aura's properties appear to vary between Clansmen and are confirmed to vary with each different King.K Anime: Episode 11 For example, Kuroh's frequently manifests in his spatial hand's lavender colour, whilst Yukari's manifests as a vibrant hue of violet. Clairvoyance Ichigen Miwa was able to perceive things or events in the future or beyond his normal sensory contact. Possession The Colorless King was able to body snatch individuals who let down their guard, and or affect people, even Kings.K Anime: Episode 8 Manifestation Kuroh Yatogami is able to manifest his aura in the form of his spatial hand.K Anime: Episode 1 Imbued weapons Both Kuroh and Yukari can imbue their swords with the Colourless Aura. Yukari claims he contains all of his passion and ambitions into Ayamachi, making it strong and full.K: Missing Kings Members King Clansmen References Navigation Category:Clans